


ih, cundele

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Takao, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omong-omong Shin-chan jeli sekali ya, ini kan ketutup poni tapi kamu tetap bisa lihat. Kamu pasti perhatian sekali padaku.” Midorima berharap bisa membuang Takao ke laut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ih, cundele

**Author's Note:**

> dapet prompt "pintu" dari kak yucchi :))

“Hei Bakao itu dahimu kenapa.”

Takao menelan roti melon dibeli di kantin. “Tadi kejeduk pintu lab.”

“Kok bisa.”

“Ya bisa. Aku tidak sadar pintunya terbuka ke luar dan aku sedang berlari di koridor lalu bukk, begitu. Kamu harus dengar suara benturannya keras sekali.”

“Memarmu parah.”

“Iya iya lain kali hati-hati.” Si gadis meremas bungkus yang telah habis isinya, menoleh mencari tempat sampah. “Omong-omong Shin-chan jeli sekali ya, ini kan ketutup poni tapi kamu tetap bisa lihat. Kamu pasti perhatian sekali padaku.”

“…”

“Shin-chan?”

“—PPFT cie mukanya merah hahAHAHA—”

“B-BERISIK APAAN MENDING KAMU KE LAUT AJA NODAYO!”

_(Ih, cundele.)_

**Author's Note:**

> duh saya cinta sekali midofemtaka :'') #pergi


End file.
